


what can you get a blaiddyd when he already has a brush

by zappactionsdower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, brief mention of mental health, happy holiday towns, minor sex bits, saint maculi's day is the most wonderful day of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappactionsdower/pseuds/zappactionsdower
Summary: Like most of Felix’s worst ideas ever, it involved Annette and Sylvain.  More specifically, it involved Annette’s idea to take a part-time job as an assistant to Saint Maculi during the holiday season in some bizarre mockery of a “Holiday Town Full of Smiles and Wishes.”(or - I felt morally obligated to write a Dimitri birthday fic and a Winter Felix alt story)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	what can you get a blaiddyd when he already has a brush

Like most of Felix’s worst ideas ever, it involved Annette and Sylvain. More specifically, it involved Annette’s idea to take a part-time job as an assistant to Saint Maculi during the holiday season in some bizarre mockery of a “Holiday Town Full of Smiles and Wishes.”

It wasn’t like Felix had anything better to do with his time. Glenn ditched the family for some stupid international “research opportunity” and the rest of his family was the type to wear matching sweaters and spend the whole day sharing embarrassing stories.

Annette needed someone else to be with her to deal with the waves of screaming, hyperactive children. And lights. Felix still remembered the year that Annette knocked the entire neighborhood’s power out due to an unfortunate accident assisting with Alois’s famed Sothis Landscape Lightstravaganza.

Felix expected the screaming children and the fixation on everything being bright and cheerful and covered in a thick layer of glitter. He wasn’t expecting the owner to be so  _ devoted  _ to it. Flayn was a tiny little woman ( _ girl _ ,  _ please and thank you, yes _ ,  _ also how are you with knives? _ she’d told Felix when they’d first met) who made sure to braid her mint-green hair every morning with red satin ribbons. She wore a handmade dress of red and black velvet embroidered, strangely enough, with gold fish designs all along the skirt.

Flayn took one look at Felix, declared him hired, and then pulled out a tape measure from some unseen pocket on her skirt. In retrospect, Felix should have known he was in over his head.

But that was then. And now, he was wearing a custom-tailored  _ costume  _ with heavy red velvet and candy canes and fake white fur. Fake white fur that he was, under no circumstances, allowed to get dirty. Goddess only knew how Flayn managed to get something created in just three days but Felix suspected he was better off not knowing.

Annette, at least, enjoyed the entire experience. She bounced along the winding path leading towards the Saint Maculi Den, armed with candy canes and treats that she handed out to children waiting in line to meet with some old, pudgy man with a fake moustache and tell him what they want to find under the Sothismas Tree. Felix’s job was to carry around a white sack and, after the children got their obligatory picture with Saint Maculi, give them a tiny stuffed bear wrapped in golden-fish paper.

He still didn’t understand the fish thing. But at least he didn’t have to. Felix wrapped his tongue around one of the Aspen Pine No-Sweet mints that Annette gave him and thought about paychecks and fish-ornaments and - 

“Oh, Sylvain  _ wasn’t  _ kidding. Good afternoon Felix.”

Felix choked.

“Felix?!” The voice took on a more furtive tone and there were hands against his back and one near his chest, just in case, and  _ Goddess why were his hands hot -  _

“Felix!” Annette ran over just as Felix managed a pained wheeze. He turned around to glower at the insufferable  _ warm  _ person who is definitely not supposed to be there.

“It’s my fault.” Dimitri was - he was - 

“Felix? Oh man, did you break him? He looks broken.” Annette anxiously waved her hand in front of Felix’s stunned expression.

“You gained weight.”

Shit.  _ Ugh _ . That was - “I mean, you, you’re - here. What are you doing here?” Felix managed to grind out.

Dimitri had been  _ away  _ for four months due to some stupid internship at his stupid university. It wasn’t like he’d disappeared - he and Felix talked every single Sunday, sometimes for the entire afternoon. But hearing Dimitri over the phone and seeing him in person, healthy, tousled hair and bright blue eyes and broad shoulders and blue fluffy coat - 

“I was hoping to surprise you?” Dimitri glanced nervously between Felix and Annette who was still mumbling about whether she should call an ambulance or not. “Sylvain said you would be here.”

“I think it’s about time for our break anyway.” Annette whacked Felix’s shoulderblade. “Felix, want to take Dimitri to check out the rest of the town?”

“This isn’t a town. It’s a tourist trap.”

Annette stomped on his boot with her bell-covered jingle slippers.

“Fine.” Felix handed her his bag full of teddy bears. She didn’t even hesitate to swing it over her petite shoulder. “Let’s go.”

The town was fairly small overall. Aside from Saint Maculi’s Den, there was a carousel with different colored dragons and pegasi, a small food court that served festive meat pies and too-sweet hot chocolate, and a gift shop full of festive sweaters and snowglobes. There was an Arts & Crafts Shack where Ignatz ended his day covered in acrylics and glitter and looking pleased that he’d shared the Joy of Finger Painting with children. There was a festival games area which Leonie ran with ruthless efficiency.

Felix’s favorite place between shifts was a tiny little pond-garden tucked away in the back corner of the town. The flowers were all fake and the decorative gnomes sticking out were incredibly tacky but the place was quiet.

Dimitri sat next to him on a glittery green bench. Their fingers were only lightly tangled together but it was making Felix’s head spin anyway.

They hadn’t really talked about  _ things  _ while Dimitri was gone. There was just a lot going on, whether it be Felix dropping out of his business major to study sound design or Dimitri’s depressive episodes threatening to rear their ugly  _ fucking heads  _ as he tried to balance out academic work with actual legal practice. 

It should be more awkward, Felix thought. But with Dimitri sitting next to him, it just felt  _ normal _ . 

Was normal all right?

How was this  _ supposed  _ to go?

“Your costume is quite fetching.” Dimitri started.

Felix could feel the heat rising upwards. “The owner’s obsessed with Sothismas.”

“In a good way, I hope?”

“She bakes gingerbread cookies for the staff.” Felix decided to leave out that the staff ended up using them for throwing stars.

“Charming.”

“Your birthday is in four days.”

“Ah, yes, you’re right. I’d forgotten about it.” Dimitri awkwardly cupped his chin in his hand as he stared thoughtfully towards the pond. “I imagine everyone will be quite busy that day.”

Felix hadn’t ever been excited about his birthday. Presents, perhaps - the ones where it was clear that someone had put a great deal of thought into it. But the birthday itself tended to be a miserable affair of pink hearts and cheesy cards and  _ sweets _ . Felix couldn’t remember a year he didn’t get a stupid red-foil box of chocolates because  someone  saw a deal on Cethleann's Day candy.

For Dimitri though, it was an even more miserable affair. Felix couldn’t remember a single year where birthdays and Sothismas weren’t merged or the way that Dimitri’s smile would flicker when some idiotic adult made a joke about getting one big present under the tree.

That was Dimitri’s problem. He was too damn  _ nice _ . Felix at least sniped at the stupid gift-givers when he was angry. Dimitri balled it all in and let it gnaw on him like hungry rats.

“I get off at eight. If you want to - catch up On things.”

“I would like it, yes.” The corner of Dimitri’s lip curled upwards, almost timid. “I heard you had an interesting run-in with a mascot.”

“Sylvain’s exaggerating. I only punched it  _ once _ .” In his defense, the thing had snuck up on him with its alarmingly pink face and creepy fuzzy hands.

“My mistake.” Dimitri’s smile stayed in place. “I’m sure it was quite deserved for a giant bunny.”

Felix huffed. “I have to get back to work.” A blatant lie but he was hot and Dimitri was - he was there. Looking at Felix when he was wearing a stupid costume surrounded by stupid decorations and with the distant squeal of children and carousel music.

“Tonight then. Felix’s chest tightened. “I need to pick up some groceries on my way back. If you - “ Slowly, Dimitri’s fingers curled around Felix’s wrist. “If it’s all right - “

Felix blinked.

“Can I kiss you?” He looked earnest and slightly flushed and - all right, this was ridiculous.  _ Dimitri  _ was ridiculous. As if he had to even  _ ask  _ that.

“I’m not against it.” Felix finally conceded, sounding far more confident than he felt. They’d talked about dating - officially, and the only reason it wasn’t official was because Felix didn’t do well with distance.

Dimitri's lips were a little chapped and his breath tasted like cheese ravioli. He wasn’t quite sure where to put his hands so he just kept petting Felix’s hair, his fingers pressed right above the complicated knot that held Felix’s stupid Saint Maculi hat in place.

Felix grumbled his displeasure as Dimitri pulled away and yanked him back for another round. Not yet, not just - 

“Mommy, that man is kissing Saint Maculi!!”

Felix pulled away just as Dimitri coughed and went bright red.

“Honey, that’s not Saint Maculi.” A very tired mother sighed and tugged her son along. “That’s just one of his assistants.”

“I think that means you’re needed back at the Den.” Dimitri pecked Felix’s temple one more time. “See you tonight.”

“Yeah.” Felix had an iron will. Felix could be patient. It was only a few more hours. 

Felix had  _ plans _ .

“So,” Sylvain drawled from his usual spot on the sofa. He’d fully embraced the holiday spirit by wearing the most outrageous socks and hosting outrageously lavish parties involving horrible sweaters and tacky decorations. Felix refused to engage in any of it. “Dimitri’s back.”

“I know.” Felix slumped down into his favorite armchair and tugged a blanket over his shoulders. It was already dark, the weather was freakishly cold, and the only reason he’d returned at all was because he had to work early the next morning.

“His birthday is in four days.”

“Please don’t tell me you were serious about buying him a pony.”

“No. But I did rent your little town for the evening.”

An icy chill brown right down Felix’s spine. “What?”

“I’ve already sent out the RSVPs! We’re having catered food and a fondue fountain!”

Felix liked Sylvain. Sylvain always knew way too much about everyone else, when he could be arsed to be serious. 

He still threw a pillow at his stupid grinning face.

“It is quite exciting! A birthday party! Oh we shall have many treats of course.” Flayn tittered around the small kitchen in the employee break room. She was wearing an apron today decorated with gingerbread dragons and ribbons and Felix was absolutely certain the flour on the front was  _ strategically  _ placed. “Felix, would you please cut these oranges? I am told it is quite festive to dip them in chocolate.”

“I thought I was supposed to be handing out gifts.” He should have been more wary when Annette picked up his bag and carted it away with a cheerful song about caring bears and sacks with snacks. 

“If you’d like. But I am told you are quite adept with a blade.” Flayn clapped her hands excitedly. “My own father gets quite concerned so I always promise to have someone else handle the knives! He does not need to know of course.” She pulled out a boning knife and brandished it with an alarming amount of enthusiasm.

Felix’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Perhaps you would feel more comfortable with a larger blade?” She withdrew a chef’s knife from a hidden pocket in her apron. “I am certain something will be to your liking.”

“Just - give me those. Before you hurt someone.” Felix grabbed one of the oranges and spun it on a small cutting board.

Flayn’s gleeful expression as he expertly sliced fruit - fruit! - didn’t escape his notice.

“So the party is for your - “ she started, curious.

“His name’s Dimitri.”

“Ah. Sylvain said you two were quite close. Perhaps even - “ She made an unfamiliar gesture with her hands.

“ _ What _ ?”

“Oh. Perhaps that no longer has meaning. I should say - well, would you not rather be spending time with him than working? I am certain I have enough employees that you could take a week off to, as the saying goes, swim upstream with the salmon.” Flayn beamed.

Felix viciously eviscerated a cantaloupe. “I am not doing anything with salmons. I agreed to work, so I’m working.” Goddess, people were confusing, trying to  _ insinuate  _ things as though they had any business in his business.

“You are quite a strange one, Felix Hugo Fraldários.” Flayn tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Now, what is your opinion on chocolate-dipped sea bream?”

“I really can handle this myself. You know, take the day off. I’m sure Dimitri would like the company.” Annette handed a small girl with pink pigtails a glitter-covered bear. “Besides, Sylvain said - “

“Sylvain can shut up for a change.” Felix, grudgingly, took the bag of sweets.

If there was one thing Sylvain had a talent for, it was managing a party. Felix expected it was due to his socialite father but regardless, the results spoke for themselves. The town hadn’t been revamped so much as switched around - there were little blue and white ornaments dotting the fake trees, there were blue and white stuffed lions dotting all the Saint Maculi statues, there were blue and white lights flickering cheerfully away all along the fencing . Instead of the cheesy Sothismas songs about stockings and silver horns, the speaker system blasted cheesy pop songs from their childhood that had no business being heard by anyone with a modicum of taste.

And there was Dimitri, right at the center of it, wearing a hideously large knit sweater and, for some bizarre reason, lion ears. He looked happy, like a king at the center of court and Felix couldn’t help feeling like his entire body was wound too tight. It’s too perfect - too fantastical and some part of him digs his heels in because sooner or later, surely, something will catch on fire or someone will spill champagne on someone else or - or someone in a pink bunny suit will appear. 

Dimitri’s face lit up and Felix forced himself to stride over, right through the thick of their friends and associates. He deftly ignored the little wink Sylvain sent his way, as much as Sylvain  _ could  _ be ignored. He and Mercedes had, somehow, decided on matching holiday sweaters that had LED lights embedded in the cartoonish dragon on their chests. It was appalling. Dragons breathed  _ fire _ , not snowflakes.

“Hi.” Felix kept his tone cool even as his heart thudded.

“Hi.” Dimitri smiled. Felix was torn between disappointment and relief that the blonde just squeezed his shoulders and didn’t lean in for a kiss. They definitely hadn’t talked to their friends about  _ Things  _ yet.

“You aren’t wearing your outfit?” Dimitri settled eventually on sliding his arm around Felix’s shoulders in a move that could only be called  _ fraternal _ . It made Felix twitchy all the same.

Felix cuffed him - gently. “We are not talking about Sothismas on  _ your  _ birthday.”

“But you are carrying a little sack?” Dimitri tilted his head curiously.

“Shut up.”

Felix mingled. Felix bit his tongue and let Dimitri chatter away with everyone. It was an interesting crowd, all things considered. Sylvain hadn’t only invited their close circle but a few of their old freshmen acquaintances. Hilda had quickly challenged Claude to a drinking contest and Marianne and Ingrid were knee-deep in discussions about horse husbandry. Flyan danced around the small area, eagerly engaging in whatever topic she could think of.

It was nice.

It was  _ exhausting _ .

Dimitri had a certain way of drooping when he was starting to become overwhelmed. Years and years of formality kept his posture perfectly straight and his conversational skills sharp but when he needed a break he’d start rubbing at his nose and nodding along to the conversation instead of engaging.

At the third nod towards Annette about weird father stories, Felix’s patience was burned out. He gave a brief tug to Dimitri’s belt loop and grunted. “I have to piss.”

“ _ Felix _ !” Annette scolded. “Language! Also you know - oh.” She glanced between Felix and Dimitri and then her eyebrows did some weird waggle. “ _ Oh. _ ”

Dimitri blinked twice. “Oh?”

“Don’t ask.” Felix would protect Annette with his very being but he’d have to talk to his  _ friends  _ about stupid assumptions. “Come on.”

Obediently, Dimitri followed him away from the gathering.

Felix had to admit he enjoyed the holiday town without all the visitors scuttling about. It was easier to appreciate the little details like Leonie tweaking the games every day to offer a new challenge or how Ignatz would paint a new scene almost every afternoon and tape it awkwardly to the crafts billboard. Felix recognized Annette’s handiwork in putting little stacks of bears near the Saint Maculi Den.

“I always wondered when we were young why there were so many Sant Maculi at once” Dimitri mused as he peered into the cave at the wooden throne. It was incredibly detailed, now that no one was using it. “The answer is clear in retrospect but - “

Glenn spoiled the entire thing when Felix was five. Dimitri and Sylvain then spent all of one night trying to console a very blubbery young Felix only for the tears to start anew. They’d even all tried to stay up late to see Saint Maculi fly in through the front window but only managed to make it to eight o-clock before all three of them had simply fallen asleep tangled together under a fleece blanket.

“It’s just a dumb story told to keep children in line.” The real Saint Maculi, Felix learned when he grew much older, actually punched ne’er do wells and once gored an old crusty noble with a giant sword. That was  _ much  _ cooler than the fluffy old man that kids expected to give them toys.

“I like it.” Dimitri gripped his hand and then stepped forward to settle in on the throne. He crossed his legs and sat straight in a mockery of the typical Saint Maculi pose. “Do I look jolly do you think?”

“I think you look ridiculous. No one  _ wants  _ to look jolly.”

“Would you like to sit in my lap then?” Dimitri patted his thigh and Felix’s brain stuttered to an abrupt, painful halt. “Felix?”

“You - you’re - really?  _ Really _ ?” And yet, he stepped forward to settle onto Dimitri’s thigh. “I can’t believe you.”

Dimitri’s arm wound hesitantly around Felix’s waist. “Is this all right?”

“If it wasn’t, I’d kick you.” Felix felt hot again. This was fine. They weren’t doing anything  _ lewd _ , for Sothis’s sake. He shouldn’t be feeling like some vapid teenager or anything. “Anyway,” he hastily yanked his small sack over and dug through it. Felix withdrew a small, slender box wrapped carefully in plain blue paper. “For you.”

Dimitri curiously took the package and fumbled it open. Felix looked away because if he had to look directly at Dimitri, he’d probably die and cause all sorts of insurance issues for the town.

“Oh  _ Felix _ .” Dimitri’s voice dropped in genuine wonder. “It’s lovely.” He ran his thumb over the hilt of the dagger, transfixed.

And it was a  _ nice  _ dagger, not some trinket to keep on one’s desk or use in some ridiculous costume party. It was sharp and silver with little forget-me-nots etched into the mahogany handle. Felix had even attached a coin to the leatered loop, just like he was  _ supposed  _ to.

“This must have been terribly expensive.” Dimitri removed the coin and tucked it into Felix’s palm, letting his hand linger. 

“I  _ earned  _ it.” Felix preened. All the shouting children, all the weird quirks and teddy bears was worth it just for this one moment. “So - you’d better take good care of it.”

“I’ll treasure it.” Dimitri placed it carefully back on the floor and then wrapped his arms around Felix. “Felix…”

Felix blushed. “Speak with your words.”

Dimitri kissed him instead.

They were really terrible at it. Felix hadn’t really ever considered  _ kissing _ anyone and even when he’d thought about Dimitri, there was always a little voice that whispered unpleasant things and hurdles and darkly negative thoughts about how things wouldn’t hold together. But Dimitri was here, and warm, and they’d made it through another year of ups and downs and he could tolerate their teeth clacking together if Dimitri would just  _ lick  _ at him like - like - 

“Felix,” Dimitri murmured between hesitant kisses, “may I - “

“What?” Felix blinked sluggishly. “Fine.” Whatever it was, it would probably be all right.

He made an entirely inelegant groan as Dimitri touched his pants and - and  _ oh _ .

“Are you serious?” Felix asked breathlessly. “On  _ Saint Maculi’s throne _ ?”

“Sorry!” Dimitri squeaked as his hand stilled. “Is it not, obviously I would not want to impugn - “

Felix groaned and flopped his head forward on Dimitri’s shoulder. “Now it’s just awkward.”

“Did you hate it?” Dimitri’s hand was right there, hovering, too hot and too real and - and this was a big step. They probably needed to Talk about it or something.

“No.” Slowly, hesitantly, Felix let his hand hover over Dimitri’s and thumbed his jeans open. “You just surprised me.”

“Ah.” It felt… it felt warm. Dimitri experimentally ran his fingers over Felix’s thin boxers, just a few warm strokes that mostly made Felix warm and hazy. He moved closer into Dimitri’s lap, moving his hips slowly as Dimitri began nuzzling at his throat.

He could get used to this. He  _ wanted  _ to get used to this. The warmth spread all over, from his groin to his hands to his throat. Felix groaned, demanding more,  _ more _ , feeling the slight hardness as Dimitri responded and yeah, okay, maybe later hey could - 

He came with a messy moan against Dimitri’s neck, eyes fixed on the stupid Saint Maculi medallion embedded in the wall.

Felix blinked slowly as he started to return to his senses. He felt  _ good _ , boneless, utterly relaxed and safe with Dimitri holding him close and petting his hair.

“That was not how I intended our first time to be.” Dimitri admitted quietly.

“I’m not complaining.” Except for the sticky mess, maybe. “We’d better get back before someone comes to look for us.”

“Agreed.” Dimitri kissed his temple. “Lysithea will be upset if she does not get her cake slice.”

Over the years, their little group had developed a tradition of sorts. After family time, they would all arrive at Sylvain’s house for a late lunch and a movie marathon. Food was typically a Dagdan spread of heavy meats and spicy appetizers with Ingrid getting first pick and usually the largest plate. Annette and Sylvain picked out cheesy Christmas movies and Felix and Mercedes always included some horrifying slasher film with copious amounts of blood and sometimes evil Saint Maculis getting payback on the wicked. Dimitri preferred an old black and white but by that point most of them were already deep in a Maculi Feast-induced nap. 

Felix was already halfway dozing, tucked between Dimitri and a fluffy blanket covered in cartoon elephants when Annette bobbed her head up from Mercedes’ lap to blink at him. She yawned, stretching out further. “Oh, I almost forgot. Flyan wants to know if you’d be interested in working later. She’s thinking of opening the town up for Saint  Cethleann’s Day.”

Felix had too much pride to admit he’d actually had fun. Especially because for the last five days Dimitri would bring him lunch and help hand out toys the entire afternoon. 

(No one needed to know they’d also made out on the bench. They were making progress on the whole  _ kissing  _ skill.)

“I’ll consider it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Flayn is referencing Taiyaki which is basically a Japanese sweet bread in the shape of a bream. The things you learn when you play Fantasy Life.
> 
> 2) There's a superstition that if you gift someone a knife, you also have to include a penny to metaphorically "pay" for it. Otherwise, it's seen as bad luck and means you'll symbolically "cut" that relationship and it will be doomed. Quite a few high-end knives will include a coin in their packaging for this reason. Dimitri and Felix are very serious about their sharp-object gift giving and all.
> 
> 3) Listen I'm not saying Felix and Dimitri got a little lump of coal in their stocking but they did get a little rock mysteriously tucked inside their socks by one Saint dragon for being naughty.


End file.
